


PDA? How about no

by orphan_account



Series: Tomcat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childishness, F/M, Ice Cream, Like, Love, PDA, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kuroo just wanted to show that you were his. What did he get? His nipple twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA? How about no

Kuroo casually threw his arm over her shoulders, tucking her safely in his side. A smirk curled his lips as he glared at the losers staring at his girlfriend. _Yeah, you better run, punks._  Kuroo thought when a few wimpy boys scattered when he directed his dark eyes at them. His girlfriend, (Name), rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off her shoulders, taking a step away to distance herself from the possessive idiot.

 

Her eyes glittered with amusement when Kuroo turned his head to pout at her, his dark eyes wide and bottom lip pushed out the tiniest bit. He extended his arm, wiggling his fingers like a boy trying to get a stubborn kitten closer so he could pet her. (Name) shook her head in negation, grinning as Kuroo wiggled his fingers faster and stepped closer to her. (Name) couldn't help but wonder will he pull out a ball of yarn.

 

“No, Kuroo.” (Name) scolded as his fingers brushed against her wrist. “I won't hold your hand as we walk. Nope.”

 

“We can sit.” The tall male whined, drawing attention from other people in the mall. His fingers wiggled once more. “Pleaaaase~”

 

“...In a cafe, the booth farthest away from the door and the windows.”

 

“You sound like you're ashamed to be seen with me.”

 

“That's because I am.”

 

“OI!”

 

“And it's because you act like a child when we're out together.” (Name) grumbled as she pulled open the glass door and pushed Kuroo in before her (and if her hand slid down his back to the upper curve of his ass, it was totally an accident). “And what's with that whole making out in public thing, you moron? I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“Hey, the last time that happened, that dude was looking at you strangely!”

 

“THAT WAS MY BROTHER, YOU EGG!”

 

Kuroo grabbed your arm and pulled you closer until your faces were barely apart. You pursed your lips and tried to push him away. He smirked and caressed your face slowly, gently, ignoring the growing blush on your face and the looks from the people in the cafe. You rested your hand on his chest, his nose was against yours and...

 

“Ouch!” He squealed, moving away from you and rubbing his chest. “Why did you pinch my nipple for?”

 

“Shut up and buy me an ice cream.”


End file.
